If You kiss me
by XxSmilesosweetXx
Summary: Im not really good with summaries.... Basically casey wants to make changes in her life... There are amulets involved and its a Dasey!...I gave it a T for language
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own life with derek or any of its characters.**

**This is the first time i have ever even attempted this so please let me know how i did.If i get positive stuff then i'll add more chapters, but if you don't like it I still appreciate creative criticism.**

**I tried my hardest to revise all the grammar, but I'm not really good at that. Please if you see any mistakes feel free to correct me. Now I'm going to stop typing like an idiot and let you read the story :-)**

* * *

There she was looking in to her dresser mirror. She felt so many things. She felt tired; like she had lived the same day over and over since she was five. She was tired of always being so neat and studious . She was just so predictable…so… Casey. She knew that school was important in order to be the person she wanted to be , but it seemed that she buried her self in school work unnecessarily. She was always reading ahead ,always doing extra credit that she didn't really need. She wanted to be more relaxed, she wanted to live her life better , she didn't want to waste her youth. With all these thoughts rushing through her head she stood up, grabbed her back pack ,and went down stairs.

As she walked down stairs her upper body went forward. In mid air she grabbed on to the stair's had rail and stabilized her self . She looked up at what had caused her to trip and saw Derek's hockey stick.

For some reason every thing Derek did or said always made her really angry even the smallest things he did seemed like the biggest thing in the world to her. She stormed into the kitchen and saw he was still there. She gave a quick glance to Edwin and Lizzie who were whispering to each other. She always wondered what they had so much to talk about. They seemed so close and got along well like they hadn't been enforced on each other when their parents got married. Derek looked up with a neutral look on his face. He knew she was mad at him judging by the angry pout on her face ,but he never really cared.

_Casey: DE-REK! U INSENSITIVE JERK!!_

_Derek: What?_

_Casey: WHY IN THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ALL YOUR SHIT LYING AROUND_

He looked over at Nora who was now frying bacon. It took him a while to comprehend what she was talking about.

_Nora: watch your mouth young lady_

_Derek: And maybe if you weren't such a klutz my stuff wouldn't bother you so much_

Se looked at him incredulously_Casey: What ever_

She stormed out of the house. Her feelings for Derek were unclear to her. She despised the way he always got what he wanted. Every one liked him and everything seemed to come easy to him which made him arrogant. At the same time she envied him. He was an extreme version of what she wanted to be. She knew that she couldn't change from being a drama queen to being totally relaxed in one day. If she really wanted to make a change she would have to work at it little by little. If she just changed one day out of nowhere it would seem purely cosmetic…Sure people would notice it ,but she wouldn't really change eventually she would go back to her pointless way of life. She remembered the time when kids at school started teasing her for being a "Grade Grubber". She had gone back to school the next day with clothes she claimed she just threw on (when in reality she spent an hour trying on clothes that made it look like she just threw them on), and started acting like she didn't care about her grades. She smiled, Who did she think she was fooling that day? This time it was going to be different she was going to change for her own sake not because of what anyone thought of her.

Finally she arrived at school. It took her twenty minutes but it seemed like less in her mind. She could have avoided walking for so long and driven to school with Derek ,but she was too proud to wait for him after she had yelled at him and stormed off because of something that now seemed totally ridiculous. How ever she got to school on time because since she didn't have breakfast she had an extra 10minutes and it only took Derek 10 minutes to get them to school.

She went in school and walked by some lockers. She glanced at Derek for a second and he glanced at her surprisingly at the exact same time. She rolled her eyes and kept walking until she reached her locked. She put in her combination slowly, As if she had all the time in the world. When she finally got it open she just stared at it for a while. Everything was just so organized. For some reason beyond reason that made her feel good sure she wanted to be less obsessive about where her things went ,but her locker was the perfect mixture of organization and disorganization. All her books were on top organized by order of class. At the bottom there were a few loose papers and tests she had forgotten were there. It was strange how such a small space in the middle of a hallway made her feel so calm and safe.

_Emily: CASEY!! Are you listening to me?_

She hadn't noticed Emily standing there. She wondered how long she had been standing there staring into space.

_Casey: Emily when did you get here_

_Emily: I 've been standing here for two minutes trying to tell you the bell rang and your going to be late….are you ok?_

The girls started walking towards their class.

_Casey: Yeah Emily I'm ok…Its just I've been thinking a lot lately_

_Emily: Well Duh! Its what you do _

_Casey: What do you mean?_

She was out raged

_Emily: Well you do over think everything Casey…But that's a good thing …Although this being late for class thing is really unlike you._

_Casey: Well I guess its ok if we're late once_

Emily gave her a weird look

_Emily :Are you sure you're ok_

Casey rolled her eyes

_Casey: Yeah_

They walked in to class. The teacher didn't seem to notice they were late. They took their seats and he continued the lesson like they had been there the whole time.

The rest of the school day Casey seemed a little bit off. She Just kept thinking to herself. She spent the whole day sitting in the middle of her class (which was a change from the usual front seat she secured) and starred into space thinking about things. She was Trying to pinpoint the exact moment when she had become so predictable, and when she had become aware that she was so predictable.

She was in her last class for the day when she suddenly felt a paper ball hit the back of her head. It kind of hurt her a little but it mostly annoyed her. She looked back and saw Derek scrunching up a paper ball with a smirk on his face. She turned around and felt another paper ball hit the back of her head. She picked it up and was getting ready to throw it in his face when the English teacher said

_Teacher: Ms.McDonald what do you think you are doing_

_Casey: He….I….DEREK_

_Teacher: Ms.McDonald this is very unlike you. Go To the counselor_

_Casey: But its not my fault!_

_Teacher. GO_

Derek smirked as Casey got up and made her way to Paul's office. The rest of the students just laughed. When she reached Paul's door ,she opened it and with out thinking Slammed it shut.

_Casey: I cant believe him its like his whole mission in life is to make mine a living hell_

_Paul: What did Derek do this time?_

_Casey: He started throwing things at me in class! And __I__ got in trouble for it _

_Paul: What exactly did he throw at you_

_Casey: A Paper ball_

_Paul: Don't you think you're exaggerating_

_Casey: No, I got in trouble for it_

_Paul: What kind of trouble_

_Casey: Well the English teacher sent me over here_

_Paul: Casey you come here every Thursday _

_Casey: Yeah, Well not in the middle of class_

_Paul: Listen I've been talking to some of your teachers and they said you weren't as concentrated in class as you usually are….is something wrong?_

_Casey: No Paul, Other then Derek trying to ruin my life im fine….I've just been thinking a lot_

_Paul: Well that seems normal_

Casey wondered what he meant by that. Did every one really think that she over analyzed things?

After fifteen long minutes of chatting with Paul about the small changes she wanted to make to her life she the bell rang. She left the room and made her way out of school. She was tempted to wait for Derek and go straight home like she usually would. Days like these when he didn't have hockey practice he would drive home with her. Instead she just started walking. She looked around the streets noticing things she Never knew where there. From a new restaurant to a couple of new stores. She noticed every thing she didn't have time to notice before. Sometimes she would go to the mall with Emily or the movies, But she never had time to look at the simple streets that led from her school to her house. She tensed up as she felt a car following her. She started walking faster but from the corner of her eye she noticed it was still following her. She turned around fully and noticed it was Derek's car that was following her. He rolled down the window

_Derek: um…what are you doing?_

_Casey: What do you mean?_

_Derek: Listen Princess I Don't know what your having a fit about this time but just get In the car_

_Casey : Derek Just leave me alone_

_Derek: Whatever…If George and Nora ask this was your idea, I have a party to go to this weekend and I cant get grounded._

_Casey: Well you should get grounded for being such a jerk. But it just so happens that the world doesn't revolve around you Derek Venturi and I am walking home because I feel like it._

Derek drove off leaving her in the middle of the side walk. She kept on walking. She wondered whose party Derek was going to. She hadn't heard about any party. Maybe Emily had told her something about it while she was drifting off into deep thought during lunch. It was really easy to drown out Emily's voice while she went on gossiping. Usually Casey would listen to Emily thorough research on boys, But for some reason today she was less then interested. Casey kept walking until she saw the most interesting little store. She was really intrigued by it. The store was really small and she could see little knick-knacks and dream catchers through the window. She went in the store . When she walked in she immediately saw a small wooden box. She walked over to the box and opened it.

In the box she saw that there were small different colored stones, here were also a few different colored feathers and they were neatly stored in different compartments of the box. That small wooden box was the most interesting thing she had seen in her life. The store owner came over as she was the only customer in the store. He was a Tall man with green eyes and balding red hair and a goatee the same shade of red.

_StoreOwner: Do you need help miss_

_Casey: Yeah, What are all these things ?_

_StoreOwner: Well miss, Those are amulets each compartment has the name of what each amulet does. These are for luck, These are for love, These are for when your scared…and you'll figure it out as you use them. They have this energy that lets you know exactly how and when you should use them._

_Casey: Thanks_.

She picked up the small wooden box and noticed a small plant in the middle of the store. It was in a small red container. She picked that up as well.

_StoreOwner: You know, They say if you talk to plants they grow faster._

Casey found that hard to believe but she thanked him for the advice

_Casey: Thanks_

_She paid and left the store with the small plant and wooden box in her hand._

_When she got home there was no one in the living room. Her Mom And George were still working and Lizzie was probably at soccer practice. Edwin had this new girlfriend and Derek was probably out with the new flavor of the week. She went upstairs directly to her room. She put the plant next to the window and put her bag down on a chair. She sat on the edge of her bed and opened the box. She saw a bright pink stone on the box it was a love amulet. She remembered seeing it when the Store Owner pointed it out to her. She picked it up. She put the box under her pillow. With the stone still in her hand she clutched it until it was tightly wrapped in her fist. She felt little butterflies in her stomach. She was becoming light headed and a smile came across her face. She closed her eyes. She heard someone open her door. She felt an energy around her It was different then anything she ever felt before. She opened her eyes and saw Derek…_


	2. Chapter 2

_3miuntes ago…._

Derek got home from his date and noticed that there was no one home. He hung up his jacket on the coat rack and made his way up to his room. He got to the top of the stairs and started for his room. Before he could turn the knob on his bedroom door, he felt a strong urge to go into Casey's room. He usually knew exactly why he went into her room; He either wanted to ask her for something, Prank her, or just annoy her. This time it was different. He had no idea why he needed to go to her room, but when he looked at her door he felt it calling to him. There was something about that room he couldn't resist. He walked over to her door and without giving it a second thought he opened it. As he came in he closed the door slowly. He saw Casey sitting at the edge of her bed with her eyes closed. She looked beautiful. He always thought she was beautiful. Since the first time he saw her at their parents wedding he knew he was looking at a blue eyed angel. He quickly tried to shake away the thoughts he was having of his step-sister. He was about to turn back around for his room, but he couldn't move he could only stand there and stare at Casey.

_And here is where we left off…._

_Casey quickly opened here eyes and saw Derek standing there looking at her._

_Casey: What do you want Derek?_

_Derek…I….._

For the first time since the McDonalds moved in he had nothing to say to her. He had no insults, no annoying comments, NOTHING. All he could do was look at her. He started walking towards her without even thinking. The sight of her of her deliciously pink lips moving made was making him crazy.

_Casey: What is it Derek?_

He leaned in a little bit. He could feel her breath on his lips. He blinked hard and realized how close he was to her face. He had no idea what was coming over him. He shook his head, turned around, and opened the door. He left the room making his way to his own room.

Casey wondered what it was he had wanted. She had no clue why he would barge into her room and then just leave only having said "I". She didn't understand why he had gotten so close to her; that wasn't part of his usual Derek-ness. Maybe he was just trying to figure out a new way to annoy her. She had to admit that she liked these small encounters she had with Derek. Even if he drove her crazy, she liked being around him. She loved looking at him. His hair was perfectly messy. His chocolate brown eyes made her feel warm and fuzzy. She lived for his smile. Best of all were his muscles, which were perfectly defined from playing hockey. Sometimes he would walk around the house shirtless. She would call him a pig and tell him to put a shirt on, but deep inside she was dying to see more of him. All these thoughts were flowing in her head, and then she became aware of what was going through her mind. OH MY GOD! What was she thinking? Why was she thinking of Derek shirtless? She went back to the thoughts she had that morning and the chat she had with Paul. She decided that as her first act of change she was going to be honest with herself and admit to herself her true feelings for Derek. She thought out loud

_Casey: NO! IM IN LOVE WITH DEREK_

She quickly covered her mouth and wondered if he heard her. She took the wooden box out from under her pillow and put the small pink stone back in the box. She put the box back under her pillow and just lay down.

Casey woke up to the sound of Marti screaming

_Marti: CASEY DINNER IS READY_

She left her room and made her way downstairs. When she got downstairs every one was already there. She took her place in between her mother and Marti.

_Edwin: 'bout time_

Lizzie smacked Edwin in the head

_Edwin: Ouch_

Lizzie rolled her eyes. Dinner started out strangely quiet. Usually it Derek and Casey would bicker about stupid little things in the beginning, Edwin would take Derek's side and Lizzie would threaten him, then George would make a stupid comment and Nora would calm them all down. Today was real change. Casey and Derek were really quite and wouldn't even look at each other. Every one was very confused. Finally George broke the ice.

_George: Guess who's coming to visit us tomorrow?_

_Edwin: Are you really going to make us guess?_

_Nora: Who?_

_George: Jason, he is staying a couple of days_

Casey, Nora, and Lizzie were all baffled.

_Lizzie: Who?_

_George: He's my nephew_

_Edwin: He and Derek use to torture me when I was seven_

Derek smirked

_Derek: Good Times_

Casey rolled her eyes.

_Lizzie: That's horrible_

_George: Well he's all grown up now and I'm sure that he won't be torturing anyone_

After dinner and listening to four stories about Derek and Jason's mischievous childhood, Casey finally went upstairs.

She went in her room and sat next to the window where her plant was. She wanted to call Emily and tell her all the things she was feeling. Although it was tempting, she knew that Emily wouldn't forgive her having feelings for Derek. She had remembered the store owner's advice. Even though it seemed awkward and weird she couldn't help but start blabbing to her plant.

_Casey: He's so….wow. I couldn't help stealing glances at him during dinner. He's just too cute. He on the other hand wouldn't even look my way. I know I'm never going to be with him, but for the first time since I moved here I feel like I don't completely hate him. He's so cute, so good looking, like a prince. Because that's what he is ….My prince. Prince Derek _

She said with a smile on her face. Marti came into the room

_Marti: Derek's a prince?_

_Casey: Marti How much did you hear_

_Marti: Every thing. Casey wuvs Derek_

She said teasingly

_Casey: Marti you can't tell any one_

_Marti: Not even Derek_

_Casey: Especially Derek. Marti please don't tell any one. This has to be our little secret_

_Marti: Ok. I won't tell. Promise_

_Casey: Cross your heart and hope to die?_

_Marti: Stick a needle in my eye_

_Casey: Good_

Casey tickled Marti

_Marti: Casey can I sleep here tonight_

_Casey: Sure Marti, Why?_

_Marti: I'm scared of the monster under my bed_

_Casey: Marti you're eight. You still believe in monsters?_

_Marti: There's one under my bed. I swear Casey._

Casey noticed the desperation in Marti's voice. Casey walked over to her bed and pulled the wooden box from under her pillow. She picked out green feather and gave it to Marti.

_Casey: Put this under your pillow and it'll make all those fears you have inside you go way._

_Marti: How are you so sure?_

_Casey: I just know_

Marti smiled, she believed Casey. She left Casey's room and made her way to her own room. Casey lay down on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

When Casey got downstairs that morning she saw Derek sitting on the island. Her heart started beating fast and she froze for a second. Scared that anyone would notice, she walked around the island and sat next to Lizzie and quietly poured some cereal into a bowl.

_10 minutes later_

She got into the car's passenger seat and waited for Derek. Derek finally got in the car and they both put their seat belts on. Derek stared at Casey for a minute until she said

_Casey: Is something wrong?_

Derek just started the car and drove out of the drive way. The ride to school was quiet and different from how it usually was. There was no bickering over a meaningless situation. For some reason Derek wasn't trying to upset her. She was confused and maybe a little hurt. When they argued she got a certain amount of attention from him, but now it was like she wasn't even there.

As Casey opened her locker someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Lina. She was confused. Lina usually kept to herself and never really talked to anyone outside her group of friends.

_Lina: You're Casey right?_

_Casey: Yes_

_Lina: Are you still with D-Rock?_

_Casey: Honestly. I'm not really sure_

_Lina: Well I'm in this band, and we don't really have a singer. Well we try but were not any good….Anyways the point is me and the guys heard you singing at smelly Nelly's and I heard Derek say you weren't actually in his band once..So…we were wondering….if u wanted to join our band?_

_Casey: Lina that's so cool. Yes!_

_Lina: Cool. We practice today at five in my house._

_Casey: I'll be there. Give me the address._

Lina wrote down the address on a piece of paper and gave it to Casey. Casey closed her locker and walked to class.

Emily and Casey walked into the cafeteria with their lunch trays in hand. Casey heard some one call her name .It was Lina; she was sitting in a table with three guys and waved Casey and Emily to come over. Emily gave Casey a puzzled look but walked over to the table with her. They sat down and Lina started introducing the guys.

_Lina: Casey, This is drums (She pointed to a boy with spiked blond hair and green eyes and a small piercing on his lips), this is Renato (she pointed to a boy wearing a bright red shirt. He had messy brown hair that matched his brown eyes and wore about six wrist bands on each hand), And this is Stanley( Stanley had a crooked nose. He also had brown hair but it was a neat military style haircut)_

_Guys this is Casey and her friend Emily right?_

_Emily: yes_

_Renato: This so cool we finally got a singer._

Emily was more confused then ever. Casey sensed her friend's confusion.

_Emily: NO WAY IM IN A BAND!! COOL_

_Casey: Actually Em I think he meant me_

_Emily: Aren't you with D-Rock_

_Casey: NO D-rock is a (She_ made quotation marks with her finger)_ "strictly male band"_

_Emily: So what's the band's name again?_

_Lina: Well we don't have one yet but after hearing Casey's comment I think we should call it strictly classless._

_Stanley: That sounds ok and we need a name._

_Lina: Cool and strictly classless has their first gig on Saturday at Donnie's party_

_Emily: No Way you guys are playing at Donnie's party!!_

_Lina: well were not actually getting paid but I owe Donnie a favor and I promised I would get the band to play._

_Casey: It's still pretty cool._

Casey walked home once again. When she got home she saw Derek's jacket had already been hung up.

She went up to her room and changed her clothes. When she came back downstairs she heard the door bell. She walked over to the door and opened it. When she opened it there was a girl at the door. She had red hair, a Pointy nose, and light green eyes.

_Girl: Is Derek Home_

She said it with an attitude Casey didn't like.

Derek was running down the stairs. He grabbed the redhead by the waist and planted a full on kiss on her lips right in front of Casey.

_Derek: So… Where do you want to go? _

_The girl looked at Casey up and down as if she was intruding._

_Girl: The circus_

_Casey couldn't help but laugh_

_The door bell rang once more and Casey again was the one to open it…_

_**

* * *

I Want to thank ellie 141516 and juju Jonas because you guys were my very first reviews ever ;-). That was really cool. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and This person who is at the door is going to cause some mayor Dasey drama... But you'll find out all about that in the next chapter. Also i would really appreciate more reviews. Thanks;-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**So i decided to move the story along and give you guys some dasey action...I was going to wait until the party but i figured it fitted the story better this way...Tell me what you think about the new characters and how the story is going...If you have any suggestions I'm very welcome to those... And pretty please review with a dasey on top :-)**

Standing out side was a handsome boy. He resembled Derek a little except he had blonde hair. All Casey could do was smile at him.

_Derek: Jason?_

_Jason: D-Man?_

_Casey: Come in_

Jason stepped in the house and put his bags down. Casey carefully closed the door behind her. He gave a good look at Casey and said

_Jason: wow! Nice job Derek, your girlfriend is pretty_

Then he looked at the redhead and said

_Jason: And this must be the annoying step-sister_

The redhead rolled her eyes and Derek sensed her annoyance.

_Derek: Actually this is my girlfriend April_

Casey's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She tried to recover quickly so that no one would notice her reaction.

Derek pointed to Casey

_Derek: And this is the most annoying step-sister in the world._

Casey glared at Derek.

_Jason: You don't look annoying_

_Casey: Thanks_

Jason couldn't stop looking at Casey. He thought she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Derek noticed this and started turning red, he was really angry. While Casey and April didn't notice what was going on.

_Jason: So Where in my uncle and my new aunt?_

_Derek: They're still at work. They'll be back at four_

_Jason: Where can I grab a bite to eat in this place man I'm starving?_

_Casey: There's this place called smelly Nelly's that has great food_

_Jason: You mind showing me?_

_Casey: Of course not_

_Jason: Later D-man_

Derek had an assortment of anger and jealousy. Derek new that Jason was a playboy. He would go out with a girl for a week and then dump her. He couldn't stand the thought of Jason breaking Casey's heart one day. He could tell Jason liked Casey, but he would be damned if he let him have her.

_Derek: You know we do have food in the house_

_Jason: Well that Nelly's place sounds interesting. And it's a chance to get to know part of the new family better._

Jason looked at Casey and smirked

_Derek: We'll join you_

_April: Derek I want to go to the circus_

_Casey and Jason both laughed. Casey grabbed her sweater._

_Casey: come, let's go. Just leave your bags there._

Casey and Jason walked out leaving Derek and April alone.

At Smelly Nelly's Jason and Casey ordered food and talked for about half an hour. Jason was so charming and funny. With him she had laughed more then she had ever laughed in her life.

When they got back home Nora and George were already there.

_Jason: Uncle George. What's up?_

_George: Jason it's good to see you again. I see you already met Casey. This is my wife Nora._

_Nora: Hi. I've heard so much about you._

_Jason: Uncle George has been telling those stories about me and Derek again?_

Casey looked at her watch and noticed it was four thirty. When she looked up Derek walked in, hung up his jacket and sat down on his chair with out even looking at anyone.

_Jason: so Casey you want to show me where the movie theater is?_

_Casey: Sorry Jason I kind of already have plans for today and tomorrow night, but I promise I'll show you on Sunday...or …you could just go with Derek_

_Jason: No. I think I can wait till Sunday._

Derek wondered what Casey had to do on Saturday. She hadn't mentioned going to Donnie's party when he had mentioned it the day he followed her in the car. He assumed that she just had other plans and shook off the thought.

Casey Rushed to the door.

_Casey: See you later Jason._

Casey rang the door bell to Lina's house. Lina opened the door. The guys were already there. Lina's house looked almost exactly like the McDonald/Ventura house except the furniture had brighter colors and there was a big space in the middle of the living room where all the band's instruments were set up.

_Lina: Hi Casey_

_Casey: Hey Guys_

The guys all greeted Casey with a hey. They started grabbing their instruments.

_Lina: We didn't have time to write any songs and tomorrow is our first performance so I figure we do some cover songs. You know Meg and Dia?_

_Casey: Sure I think they're in fifth period with me_

All the guys laughed

_Lina: That's not what I meant. I was thinking more along the lines of the Meg and Dia band._

Casey was really embarrassed; she had no idea what Lina was talking about. She shook her head as if to say no. Lina smiled and gave Casey a music sheet.

When Casey got home from practice everyone was sitting at the table. There were two new spots where Jason and April sat.

_Nora: Casey you came home just in time for dinner_

Casey smiled at her mom and took her place at the dinner table.

_George: So Jason how are your parents. Why didn't they talk to me when you called to stay here?_

_Jason: Well…um…They're actually out of the country right now._

_George: Interesting. How come I didn't know about this? _

_Jason: Oh I have no idea_

_George: weird_

April jumped in the conversation

_April: You what else is weird people that fall in love with their siblings_.

Every one looked at her weird. Why would she say something like that just out of the blue?

_April: Tell me Nora what would you think about a girl that falls in love with her brother?_

_Casey's eyes widened and she started to get nervous._

_Nora: Well I don't think that happens very often_

_April: Well you would be surprised_

Derek glared at April for a second. Jason sensed every one was beginning to feel uncomfortable and decided to change the subject.

_Jason: So Casey you got a boyfriend_

_Casey: No_

She said that plain and simple. The rest of the dinner Jason kept asking Casey questions and she kept answering then shortly yet politely. Derek was feeling the mix of anger and jealousy he had felt earlier surface again. All April did at dinner was make comments that made everyone feel uncomfortable.

After dinner Casey went up to her room to memorize the songs Lina gave her. A couple of hours later Marti came in to Casey's room.

_Marti: Nora say's I gotta sleep here in your room cuz Jason is going to stay in my room_

_Casey: Ok Marti. Aren't you going to bring a zillion stuffed animals tonight?_

_Marti: No Just Sirmonksalot. Is Derek going to marry April?_

_Casey smiled_

_Casey: I hope not_

_Marti: Me too. I want Derek to marry you and April is weird_

_Casey: Yeah she's a total b….Witch_

_Marti: What's a bwitch?_

_Casey: I meant witch Marti_

_Marti: Maybe we should drop a house on her._

Casey laughed

At around two A.M Casey woke up. She tried going back to sleep for fifteen minutes. Finally she gave up and went downstairs for a glass of milk. When she got to the kitchen she saw Derek who was only wearing boxers with a glass of water in his hands. When he noticed her standing in the door frame he put the glass of water down. She started walking towards the cabinets, but he got in her way

_Derek: Stay away from Jason Casey_

_Casey: What are you talking about?_

_Derek: He's Bad news Casey_

_Casey: I don't know what you're talking about_

_Derek: Just be careful with him Casey. He'll break your heart_

_Casey: Number one Jason and I are barely friends I just met him and Number two Don't you live for seeing me suffer?_

_Derek: Casey…That's…JUST STAY AWAY FROM HIM OK_

_Casey: What's it to you if I date him anyways?_

_Derek: First you date my friend and now you want to date my cousin?_

_Casey rolled her eyes_

_Derek: You don't even like him anyways_

_Casey: And how would you know _

Derek started walking towards her and she walked back. He kept on walking until he had her against the wall. He leaned into her ear and whispered

_Derek: I heard you after I left your room yesterday. You love me Casey McDonald_

She pushed him hard as she came to a sudden realization

_Casey: and you told your girlfriend. Derek why_

_Derek: I don't know Casey. I needed to tell someone and she was there._

_Tears started flowing down her eyes. Derek pushed her against the wall again_

_Derek: Stop crying you know I can't stand that_

_Casey: Derek you are the worst brother ever_

Hearing her say the word brother angered him

_Derek: I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER_

He closed the gap between them and kissed her hard. She resisted at first but when his tongue begged for entrance she let him in. Their tongues dueled as she became aware of what she was doing. She pushed him away once again.

_Casey: Derek how could you do this to me?_

_Derek: You kissed me back_

_Casey: You have a girlfriend you jerk _

_He didn't know how to respond to that. They were both speechless. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Casey grabbed his shoulders and pushed him towards her. This time she was the one to make the first move. She kissed him softly sucking on his bottom lip and then invaded his mouth with her tongue. He kissed her back but stopped after a few seconds. She pushed him away for the third time and looked into his eyes but all she saw was a blank stare. She walked out of the kitchen desperately and then ran upstairs…_


	4. Chapter 4

**So I kind of rushed this chapter a little because i was so exited about it and i wanted to get it to you guys as soon as possible. **

**Also the clothes casey puts on...I kind of shaped her look around the way i dress...i hope you guys dont find it weird**

**Lastly i want to say that i dont Own i'll find mine by meg and dia Or I wanna be the rain by RBD.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter**

That morning Casey woke up to the sound of footsteps outside her door. She stretched her arms as she looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was 12:00 p.m. She couldn't remember the last time she had ever woken up so late. Sleep was blissful. While she slept she didn't have a care in the world. She could go into a world only hers and let her imagination flow freely in her mind. She could do what ever she wanted, say whatever she wanted because when she woke up all would go back to normal. Her dreams were hers and even though she barely remembered them in the morning, she still loved every minute of blissful sleep. She took a deep breath as the events of last night revived in her head. She couldn't believe she had gotten the nerve to kiss Derek. A smile came across her face but quickly faded as she remembered the rest of the night. She was angry and confused at the same time. She couldn't understand why he had kissed her, or why he was so against her dating Jason? She was mad that he had told April how she felt about him. She desperately needed to know if he felt for her what she felt for him. But if he did why would he ask April to be his girlfriend the day after he found out she liked him? She assured herself that Derek didn't like her and only kissed her to further annoy her. She got up and opened her door. When she walked into the hallway she saw Edwin pacing back and forth.

_Casey: Edwin what are you doing_

_Edwin: Nothing_

_Casey: Are you ok_

_Edwin: No_

_Casey: What's wrong?_

_Edwin: You wouldn't understand. You're a girl._

_Casey: Try me _

She turned back and walked towards her room

_Casey: Come on_

Edwin followed after her. They both took a seat at the edge of her bed.

_Casey: Ok Spill_

_Edwin: Well, I've Been Going out with Samantha for a month now and everything has been going great, But there's this new girl at school named Gina who I really like and she told me she really likes me. What do I do? Do I mean I can't just break up with Samantha because I still like her but I really like Gina too?_

_Casey: Well eventually you're going to have to choose one._

_Edwin: I know that. How do I know which one?_

She put her hand on his chest and said

_Casey: You have the answer right here._

_Edwin: On my shirt?_

_Casey: No in your heart. Edwin deep down you know who you want_

She looked under her pillow for a wooden box and from the box took out a bright green stone

_Edwin: what's that?_

_Casey: This is what's going to help you clear all that confusion you have in your heart and lead to what your heart truly wants_

_Edwin: right? A Stone is going to do that?_

He asked sarcastically

_Casey: Not really, you are going to do that. But keep the stone in your pocket and I will guarantee that you won't regret your decision._

Edwin gave her a questioning look

_Casey: Who is just hot?_

_Edwin: They both are_

_Casey: And who do you think about before you go to bed?_

_Edwin: Samantha_

_Casey: Who do you think about when you wake up?_

_Edwin: Samantha_

_Casey: Now close you're eyes and tell me who do you see?_

Edwin closed his eyes

_Casey: Are you seeing a pattern here?_

Edwin laughed

_Edwin: Thanks Casey_

A few seconds after Edwin left her room Casey heard her cell phone ring. She reached for it inside her drawer and picked it up.

_Lina: Casey, Where the hell are you_

_Casey: Um…Home_

_Lina: Why? You were supposed to be here at 11:30_

_Casey: Crap! I totally spaced_

_Lina: Well get over here right now_

Casey Showered, Changed and then went downstairs.

When she got downstairs, she saw Jason sitting on the couch. Feeling her presence he turned his head towards her. Derek walked into the living room from the kitchen.

_Jason: So Casey you sure you can't change your plans for tonight._

Derek interrupted before Casey had a chance to speak

_Derek: I'm sure her meeting with the geek club is too important to her._

Casey glared at Derek

_Casey: I'm sorry Jason. I'm really busy tonight_

_Derek: Why don't you come with me to my friend's party? I'll introduce you to loads of girls_

Jason turned to Casey again, and she gave him an apologetic look.

_Jason: Ok D. I'm at that party tonight_

Derek looked at Casey and smirked but all she could do was look away.

_Casey: See you later_

_Jason: Aren't you going to have breakfast_

_Casey: No time_

She rushed out of the house.

Casey knocked on Lina's door.

_Lina: Finally! You're here_

_Casey: I didn't know this was so serious_

_Lina: Well, It's our first performance in front of a crowd and I want it to be perfect. And….. Stupid Donnie wants us to perform a song for his girlfriend and you have to practice it.UGH! I am never asking anyone for anything ever again!_

Lina handed Casey a music sheet and the guys started playing their instruments.

_6 Hours Later…._

Casey got home and saw Derek sitting in his chair watching a hockey game. There was no sign of anyone else in the house. She quickly headed upstairs but stopped when she heard him say her name.

_Derek: Casey_

_Casey: What?_

_Derek: We have to talk_

_Casey: Since when do you want to talk about anything?_

_Derek: What happened last night wasn't just anything._

_Casey: I don't know what you're talking about .nothing happened last night_

She ran upstairs before he could get a word in. She figured if she acted like it didn't happen, he would never mention it and soon forget it.

Casey changed into a yellow baby doll square neck dress that was 5 inches above her knee. She also put on a pair of black and white stripe arm warmers Lina had given her to wear tonight and an old pair of pink all star converse she had bought but never wore before. She looked in the mirror and thought she looked pretty silly but it was the way Lina told her she should dress. She had to admit she was starting to feel comfortable with the look she maybe even liked it. she glanced at the clock. She had to get to Donnie's house before the guest so she could help the guys set up.

It was nine O'clock and the guest had started arriving at Donnie's house half an hour ago. Casey and the rest of the band were behind Donnie's staircase where no one could see them. Casey saw when Derek and Jason arrived with April. She hated the way april put her arms possessively around derek finally when most of the people had arrived, Donnie got in front of the mic and said

Donnie: Hi Guys. I hope you guys enjoy the party. My Friend Lina has this band which is really good with a hot lead singer and as you can see their jammin' here today. Hope you guys enjoy them…Here is Strictly Classless.

Casey and the guy got into position as Casey grabbed the mic and started singing when she heard the music start

Where is the laughter, I saw a picture

You looked so happy

When I saw you with her

And I'm so glad I knew you before you met her

So I know How guys are before they get her.

I've got it down

you showed me again

Just so you know.

Don't push me around

I know you resent that I'm alone

Pity and mercy Do nothing for me

You know me better than anyone.

Go get your girl

She's looking at you like you're crazy.

We can pretend you never even knew me.

It would work out

Don't let go of that one

And I'll find mine.

Run into you Every time I walk out my door.

Oh, it's precious You've never held my hand like that before.

No need to stop and wave,You stay calm and I'll be brave

.Don't ever look down on me

Don't ever feel bad for me.

I've got it down

You showed me again

Just so you know.Don't push me around

I know you resent that I'm alone

Pity and mercy Do nothing for me

You know me better than anyone.

Go get your girl

She's looking at you like you're crazy.

We can pretend you never even knew me.

It would work out

Don't let go of that one

And I'll find mine.

Oh, find mine.

Find mine.

Look at me look at me,I've got time to find.

Mine. Look at me look at me,I've got time to find. Mine.

Look at me look at me,I've got time to find. Mine.

I've got it down

You showed me againJust so you know

Don't push me around

I know you resent that I'm alone

Pity and mercy Do nothing for me

You know me better than anyone.

Go get your girl

She's looking at you like you're crazy.

We can pretend you never even knew me.

It would work out

Don't let go of that one

And I'll find mine

.I'll find mine

I'll find mine

Casey smiled when every one started clapping.

Casey: Thanks

She got off the stage and Hip-hop song came from the stereo. Everyone started dancing. She felt someone tap her shoulder . It was Jason.

_Jason: Hey. You were pretty great up there._

_Casey: Thanks_

_Jason: I need to ask you something can I talk to you in private?_

She didn't catch that because the music was too loud.

_Casey: WHAT?_

_Jason: I need to talk to you in private._

_Derek walked up to them_

_Derek: You look ridiculous what are you wearing?_

He lied. He always thought she looked great no matter what she wore.

_Casey: Why do you care?_

He quickly changed the subject

_Derek: You Cant play with them Casey, You're a member D-rock_

_Casey: I thought D-rock Was strictly a male band and I don't even want to be a part of your stupid band any way._

Renato came up to Casey and started pulling her towards the stage.

_Renato: Come on you have to sing that stupid song for Ana_

Once again the guys grabbed their instrument and Casey grabbed the mic

_Casey: Ana this song is for you from Donnie_

It's not enough to be the one who holds you

It's not enough to be the one your close to

I want to be so much more

The love that your living for

The air you breath

I wanna be everything that touchesyou

everything

I wanna be the rain that falls on you

Washes away the pain

I wanna be the sun that shines on you

Warms your world each day

I wanna be the sky that holds the stars for you So you never lose your way

I wanna be the wind that kisses your face

I wanna be the rain

It's not enough for me to be around you

I wanna be everything that surrounds you

The sun to light up on your skin

Each breath that your breathing in

Or that you need

I wanna be everything that touches you

everything

I wanna be the rain that falls on you

Washes away the pain

I wanna be the sun that shines on you

Warms your world each day

Iwanna be the sky that holds the stars for you

So you never lose your way

I wanna be the wind that kisses your face

I wanna be the rain

And even in your sleep when your dreaming

I wanna be the only thing you see

won't you be there in everything

I wanna be the rain that falls on you

Washes away the pain

I wanna be the sun that shines on you

Warms your world each day

I wanna be the sky that holds the stars for you

So you never lose your way

I wanna be the wind that kisses your face

I wanna be the rain

I wanna be the... rainRain..

The Rain

Derek tried not to look at casey while she was onstage, But he couldn't help himself. It seemed like she was singing only to him.

Once again everyone started clapping and Donnie started making out with a girl with pig tails and a black dress on who Casey assumed was Ana.

She got off the stage again and Jason grabbed her hand and almost dragged her to the back of the stair case.

Jason: Casey I need to ask you something

Derek walked to the front of the staircase a few seconds after and hid so that he could spy on them.

Casey: What is it?

She said in a worried voice

Jason: Casey will you be my girlfriend?……


	5. Chapter 5

**I had no idea what i was going to do for this chapter and then it hit me and i just started writing.I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as i did writing it. Please review.**

* * *

Casey was getting more and more nervous. Seconds seemed like hours. She was confused and shocked at the same time. For a second she had lost the memory of what had made her react this way

_Casey: What?_

Jason guessed that she couldn't hear him over the music, so he repeated himself.

_Jason: WOULD YOU BE MY _

_Casey: I heard you…But we just met…you don't know anything about me_

_Jason: I know you're beautiful and I know I really really like you_

Derek was becoming more and more afraid that Jason might sweet talk Casey into saying yes. He decided to come out of hiding. He  
walked up to them while Casey's back was turned to him.She didn't notice him.

_Casey: Jason…I can't_

Jason saw Derek walking up to them and didn't think anything of it until he saw Derek reach for Casey. Derek Grabbed on to Casey's hips and pulled her towards him. Feeling hands on her she turned her head.

_Casey: What are you doing?_

She said as she tried to push his arms off her. Her attempts were in vein he wouldn't budge.

_Derek: I think what she's trying to say is no_

Casey was still trying to get out of Derek's hold.

_Jason: Don't you think she can speak for herself?_

Derek's hands moved from her hips to her waist. This time he hugged her possessively, and she was helpless. Jason's eyes widened and his mouth dropped as he realized what was going on.

_Jason: EW! That's disgusting she's your sister._

_Casey: Jason! What are you thinking? He's not…_

She felt Derek drag her away before she had a chance to finish her sentence. He dragged her out of the door before with out noticing weather any one was looking at them. He finally let go of her when they got outside.

_Casey: WHAT THE HELL DEREK!_

Derek stayed silent and just looked at her. She was making her way back inside and he got in front of her.

_Derek: You're not going back in_

_Casey: Why? What is wrong with you?_

_Derek: You are_

_Casey: What ever_

She rolled her eyes and tried to walk past him and get inside, but he grabbed her. She started kicking and fighting to get his hands off her.

_Casey: Let me go_

Derek was becoming tired of her resistance.

_Derek: Stop it! _

_Stop It!_

Casey didn't listen and kept pulling at his hands. He finally let her go, and she tried to make a run for it. He was faster and before she knew it he lifter her up over his shoulder. He started for the car and he felt he fist hitting his back. He opened the passenger seat with his free hand and set her down.

_Derek: Stay_

Strangely enough she didn't move. He walked to the opposite side and got in the passenger seat. When he turned on the car she put on her seat belt and turned to look at him. He rolled his eyes and put on the seat belt. He started driving not knowing exactly where he was going. He only wanted to get Casey as far away from Jason as possible.

_Casey: I hate you_

_Derek: No you don't_

_Casey: Why did you do that?_

20 seconds passed and Derek stayed silent. She decided to ask again.

_Casey: Why did you do that?_

Derek took a deep breath.

_Derek: Because. You were going to say yes_

_Casey: And why would you care?_

_Derek: I Just do. Besides you're my step-sister it's my job to care._

_Casey: Since when? And that's not what you said last night._

_Derek: Step being the operative word. As far as caring for you I just started_

_Casey: Why?_

_Derek: I don't know _

He said sincerely. The car ride became awkward neither of them said a word to each other Derek glanced at Casey every time he stopped at a traffic light. Casey hadn't noticed any more traffic lights or any other cars for the last 20 minutes, and she started to worry.

_Casey: Derek where are we?_

_Derek: I don't know_

_Casey: What? Why would you take me out of the party if you didn't know where we were going?_

_Derek: I told you I thought you were going to say yes to Jason._

_Casey: Why would I? You know I like some one else_

Derek smirked.

_Casey: What are you smiling about?_

Derek stopped the car in the middle of the empty road.

_Casey: What are you doing?_

_Derek: Casey we need to talk about this_

_Casey: I don't want to. Derek you already know how I feel and I already know you flat out just don't like me._

Derek unhooked his seatbelt and planted a kiss flat on her lips

_Derek: How could someone so smart be so stupid?_

_Casey: I am not stu…Wait what do mean?_

_Derek: Casey I have been in love with you since the first time I saw you._

_Casey rolled her eyes_

_Casey: No you haven't_

_Derek: I'm Being honest Casey_

_Casey: Derek you're never honest_

_Derek: I swear this time I am_

_Casey: Then why did you ask April to be you're girlfriend when you found out how I felt_

_Derek: Because….Two days ago you were my annoying step sister and then I walked into your room on Thursday and you looked so beautiful I wanted to kiss you. I was confused and then when I went into my room I heard you say you love me and then I realized that I might have feelings for you. April was there I kind of talked to her about it…I don't know why…And she said it was wrong and I kinda agreed with her and then I asked her to be my girl because I thought I would stop having these feelings. Now I know Casey that I can't stop I have wanted you since I saw you at the wedding_

Casey laughed.

_Casey: what if I don't believe you_

_Derek: Casey you know you do and you know you want me too_

Derek leaned in and caressed her lips with his fingers. Casey just stood still. She took a deep breath and felt his lips on hers. His tongue gently invaded her mouth and she responded by massaging it with her own. Derek's hand started moving up and down her leg and she played with his hair. The kiss got more passionate and Casey pulled away.

_Derek: What's wrong?_

_Casey: I thought we should stop before it got any further. I mean I don't know about this._

_Derek: I don't get it don't you want to be with me._

_Casey: I do. But first you haven't asked me to be with you and second you have a girlfriend and as much as I have come to hate her in a short period of time she doesn't deserve this._

Derek looked deeply in to the blue oceans that were her eyes. He took a section of her hair that lazily lay on her cheeks and put it behind her ear.

_Derek: Casey would you be my girlfriend_

_Casey: No_

_Derek: I promise I'll let her down easy first thing tomorrow_

_Casey: In that case I'll think about it_

_Derek: Oh come on case_

_Casey: Fine. Yes_

Derek leaned to kiss her but she backed away

_Derek: What now?_

_Casey: What about our parents. They're going to freak_

_Derek: I don't care. Eventually they're going to find out_

_Casey: Yeah, I think we should keep it a secret until we get used to this couple thing and then we can deal with them._

_Derek: Agreed. Now can we get back to what we were doing?_

_Casey: I think we should concentrate on finding a way to get home._

_Derek: don't worry I know where we are_

_Casey: You mean you knew all along? WHY DID YOU SAY YOU DIDN'T_

_Derek: Calm down how else was I going to get you to make out with me?_

Casey couldn't help but laugh.

_Casey: Derek take me home now._

When they got home every one was already asleep. They walked upstairs together and stopped in front of Derek's room.

_Derek: so.um….wanna come in?_

_Casey smiled it was so weird hearing that from Derek who usually kicked her out of his room._

_Casey: I don't think that's a good idea_

_Derek: Can I at least get a goodnight kiss._

_Casey: Sure, I think everyone is sleeping_

Casey leaned in to kiss Derek and at that moment Jason got upstairs_._

_Jason: I can't believe this. Casey I thought you were different_

_Casey: Why? You just met me _

_Jason: What ever uncle George has to know about this_

_Derek: Dude I will beat the crap out of you _

_Jason: Please I can take you_

_Casey: Stop it. It's too late to do this. Derek just go to sleep we'll deal with him tomorrow_

She pleaded with her eyes.

Derek went in his room and Jason into Marti's.

Casey got in her room and noticed Marti starring up at her

_Casey: What are you doing up_

_Marti: I wanted to see the kiss_

_Casey: Marti were you spying?_

_Marti: Duh_

Casey laughed and they both went to sleep.

That morning Casey woke up happier then ever. She wished every day was a beautiful Sunday morning such as this one. When she went downstairs she saw Jason heading towards the kitchen and she followed.

Her mom and Derek were already there having breakfast. She looked at Derek from the corner of her eye and smiled and he did the same.

_Jason: Nora I have to talk to you_

_Nora: Sure what is it?_

_Jason: Well it's something I have to tell both you and my uncle._

A very annoyed George walked in from the basement.

_George: That's right we have to talk. Why did you lie?_

_Jason: What are you talking about?_

_George: You said you're parents were out of the country_

_Jason: They are_

_George: Stop lying. I just talked to your mom and they have been going crazy looking all over for you and so has your pregnant girlfriend….._

* * *

**I think i might make the next chapter the last one unless anyone out there wants me to develop derek and casey's relationship a bit more. If you tell me then i will be more then happy to continue writing. Please review. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I didn't know how to finish this story and I started thinking about it when i saw Happy new school year and i had this evil idea. I decided not to end the story yet because that would be like giving up on it. There are still some more chapters that i will be writing. I used this chapter to set up some of the drama to come.**

Casey was so shocked her jaw could have dropped to the floor if it weren't physically impossible. Derek started to laugh. Casey shot him a glare and he immediately stopped. George and Nora were too distracted to notice the interaction between their two teen agers.

_George: I don't understand I mean what is wrong with you?_

_Jason: Look you don't know the whole story._

_Nara: Derek, Casey I think you two should step outside while we talk to Jason._

_Derek: Sure..we have to go to…um.. Finish a project at the library_

_Casey: What are you talking…_

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out the door

_Casey: about_

_Casey: Ok. You have got to stop doing that_

He shot her his signature smirk

_Derek: Come on lets go_

_Casey: Where_

_Derek: any where, Wanna go see a movie?_

_Casey: it's a little early _

_Derek: Then what do you want to do?_

_Casey: Wait! Are you trying to take me out on a date?_

_Derek: No_

_Casey: Cuz I think you are_

_Derek: OK so maybe I am_

_Casey: Well, I'm not going anywhere while April is still technically your girlfriend._

_Derek: Fine I'll call her. Now can we go_

_Casey: Nope_

Derek sighed deeply

_Derek: You want me to break up with her this early_

_Casey: Yes, If you want to date me this early._

_Derek: Fine I'll call her right now_

He ran up to his room and she followed. It felt weird not being immediately kicked out of his room.

_Casey: Wait!_

_Derek: What is it?_

_Casey: I think you should wait to tell her in person. It's just not right to break up with someone over the phone._

_Derek: Are you going to try to get me to do the right thing from now on. Just because were dating doesn't mean I'm going to change_

_Casey: I don't want you to change. I mean deep down you know its wrong_

_Derek: What do I do?_

_Casey: Just take her somewhere and break it down to her._

_Derek: Fine but only if you kiss me _

He pulled her towards him and crashed his lips on hers.She backed away but he wrapped his hads around her waist before she could go any further.

_Casey: I'll Kiss you all you want when you're a free man._

He let go of her and picked up the phone. Casey turned around and left the room. When she got to her room she noticed Marti wasn't there. She Wondered when Marti had Woken up. She lay down on her bed and as soon as her head hit the mattress the door opened. Derek walked over to her bed and got on top of her . His arms were on either side of her shoulders holding up his upper body so that he hovered over her.She froze and could only stare up at him.

_Derek: I told her that I would meet her at Smelly Nelly's in half an hour._

_Casey: Good _

She said softly

_Derek:So…Can I have a little preview_

_Casey:Of what?_

She said confused

He lowered himself until his forehead was touching hers.His lips hovered over hers and she continued to stare into his eyes. His lips finally took hers and he kissed her like his life depended on it. He nibbled on her bottom lip and his tounge entered as she started twirling his hair with her index finger. He found the hem of her dress. His hands wandered up her dress and started moving up and down her thighs.The touch made a small moan escape her lips.

_Marti: Yay! I got to see the kiss_

Casey and Derek quickly pulled apart.

_Derek: When did you get here Smarty_

He wondered how they hadn't heard her open the door

_Marti : Last night_

_Casey: What?_

_Marti: I was hiding under the bed_

_Derek: Why?_

_Marti: I Wanted to see the kiss_

_Derek: How did you know.._

_Casey: I kinda told her I like you_

_Derek: What happened to not telling_

_Casey: Well Marti wont tell anyone_

_Derek: Of course not. Promise smarty_

_Marti: I Promise smerek_

_At Smelly Nelly's Derek and April stared at each other with out saying a word. April finally decided to speak up._

_April: You said you had something important to tell me_

_Derek: Yeah. I just don't know how to put this_

_April: Just say it_

_Derek: We need to break up_

_April: What? Why? _

_Derek: April I never really liked you like that. _

_April: Then why did you ask me to be your girlfriend_

_Derek: Because. I don't know I guess I was confused_

_April: Tell me the truth. Its because of Casey_

_Derek started at her for a couple of seconds_

_April: I knew it_

_Derek: April…_

_April: Derek she's your sister_

_Derek: No she isn't_

_April: So you really like her? _

_Derek: I love her_

_April: Ok. I guess I can understand that. I guess this is my fault I took advantage of the situation_

_Derek: What do you mean_

_April: Derek I have wanted you ever since high school started, but you never even noticed I existed. Then I died my hair red and stuffed my bra and there you were finally giving me attention. You asked me out and started rambling about you situation with Casey on our date like a freak….but you were still so cute. Then you asked me out and I got what I wanted._

_Derek: you died your hair for me?_

_April: yeah…but I'm not done_

_Derek: Ok. Continue_

_April: So when I went to your house I started trying to make Casey uncomfortable because I was jealous but instead I made everyone else uncomfortable and I ended up looking like I a freak in front of your family….and now I'm rambling …..The piont is I really like you Derek and I have been going crazy since we started dating._

_Derek: April I'm sorry. _

_April: Can we at least be friends?_

_Derek: Of course we can_

_April: Thank you_

_Derek was walking towards his house when he spotted something on his front porch that took his breath away. He kept walking and sat down on the steps._

_Derek: What are you doing out here?_

_Casey: I just came back from band practice…well it wasn't so much practice as an interrogation of why I left the party_

_Derek: Want to get out of here._

_Casey: Not now maybe later. We better get inside_

They walked towards the door and entered the house where Casey saw two strange people she had never seen before. The woman resembled George a little and the man reminded her of the Disney character goofy. He was long and had long front teeth.

_Derek: Aunt Sandra? When did you get here_

_Sandra: A couple of minutes ago_

Nora came in the room looking a little more than nervous

_Nora: Ok. I calmed her down_

_Derek: Who? _

_Nora: Derek promise your going to keep calm and your not going to hurt Jason_

_Derek: Why? Who's in there_

_Casey walked over to the kitchen and peeked in the door. Her eyes widened and she turned around to look at her mother._

_Casey: What's going on? Why did she come back here?_

_Nora: Well That's Jason' s girlfriend_

_Casey: That's impossible_

_D_erek was getting frustrated. He wanted to know why Casey seemed to know Jason's girlfriend and why Nora had asked him not to hurt Jason. He knew they weren't just going to tell him so he barged in the kitchen. There sitting in his place in the island he saw her.

_Derek: Sally?….  


* * *

**Its a little late here in New York and i kind of finished this chapter without thinking too much...But there is a reason why i brought sally into this story.**** Next chapter you'll find out what the deal is with her and jason and how casey and especially Derek feel about this.I hope you guys liked it and please review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Here it goes ;-)**

* * *

Derek blinked hard in hopes that what he had in front of him was just an illusion. Much to his disappointment it wasn't. His brain debated on weather he should be happy to see sally again or angry that she might be Jason's pregnant girlfriend.

Sally could only look down. She didn't respond to Derek's reaction. When she decided to look up at him, she opened her mouth to speak but the words didn't come out.

_Derek: When did you get back._

She didn't respond

_Derek: Aren't you supposed to be in school? Why did you come back?_

He feared her answer. He hadn't forgotten his feelings for sally all together in the past six months. He though about sally a lot since she left. Every girl he kissed reminded him of sally, Except Casey. He finally convinced himself he loved Casey when he first kissed her that night. When he had gone up to his room that night after she ran way he thought back on what had happened a few minutes ago, and he observed that during his kisses with Casey he in no form thought of sally. His head turned from facing sally who was still speechless to who was fidgeting with her hands.

Casey knew that Sally was Important to Derek. She also knew it was wrong to worry about Derek's feelings for sally while Sally might be having bigger problems, but she couldn't help it. She stared at Derek and he turned back around after a couple of seconds. Sally looked back at him a little confused. There was an awkward silence for a minute then Derek decide to question sally again.

_Derek: What are you doing here?_

Sally finally gave in.

_Sally: I came to remind my ex-boyfriend that…_

_Derek: Who? Sally please don't tell me its…_

_Sally: Derek I swear I didn't know he was in any way related to you_

_Nora: I think we should leave Derek and sally alone_

Every one started walking back towards the living room except for Casey who just stayed there staring.

_Nora: Casey we need to leave them to talk_

Nora held Casey's shoulders and guided her towards the living room. Casey looked back once at sally and Derek and then continued walking towards the living. Derek knew he would have to talk to Casey but know he needed to know how sally ended up in his kitchen.

Derek: Can you tell me what happened . How you ended up here.

He said surprisingly calm.

_Sally: Ok. Can we not talk here though_

_Derek: Ok. Where do you want to go _

_Sally: How about your room?_

_Derek: Come on lets go._

They walked through the living room and ignored every that was standing there. Except Derek couldn't help but look at Casey who looked like her heart had been shredded. He continued upstairs and then Casey followed up them. When they got to the top of the stairs they all stared at each other. Casey walked past them and slammed her door.

_Sally: What's wrong with her? _

_Derek: I'll Explain later._

They walked into Derek's room. Sally sat on Derek's bed and Derek took his place on his computer chair.

_Derek: Ok. Start from the beginning._

_Sally: Well when I started school I felt so alone. I was in a strange city where I didn't know any one._

_Derek: Why didn't you come back?_

_Sally: Derek_

_Derek: Ok. Sorry . Keep talking_

_Sally: Any ways I was alone and I didn't know anyone . So one day my roommate invites me to this party and I was having an awful time and then I met Jason. I had fun with him and we started dating. He was so nice and sweet and I felt so good around him . Then after a few months we deciced to take it to the next level and here I am pregnant._

_Derek: Why sally? you're smart_

_Sally: Jason just made me forget about every thing._

_Derek: even me?_

Casey was biting her nails to the core. This was a habit she never developed until today. Marti wrapped her small hands around Casey.

_Casey; Don't be sad Casey._

Casey gave Marty a sad look

_Casey: I'm not sad Marty._

_Marty: Sally isn't going to take him away is she?_

_Casey: No Marty why would you think that ?_

_Marty: I don't know. I just want you and Derek to get married so I can be the a flower girl again._

Casey laughed.

_Casey: I promise I'll make that happen_

Casey was only joking. She didn't know where her relationship with Derek was heading. She didn't know if they even had a relationship now that sally was back. Derek had told her he loved her since he first saw her, but it didn't seem like that now. He seemed really into sally when they were going out. Derek wasn't known for his honesty especially towards her. He might of lied to her to get some sort of sick kick out of it. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door open.

_Lizzie: Why would you promise her that?_

_Casey: Lizzie were you spying._

Lizzie walked from the door frame into the room and closed Casey's door.

_Lizzie: I came to ask you if I could borrow you're laptop. _

_Casey: Sure go ahead_

_Lizzie : But why would you promise Marty something so ridiculous?_

_Casey: We were just playing_

_Lizzie: and since when do you bite you're nails?_

_Casey: I just started_

_Lizzie: And why is sally back here? In Derek's room? And I heard some very strange things last night….._

_Casey: WOAH. What did you hear?_

_Lizzie: Casey tell me what's going on_

_Casey: I can't _

_Lizzie: Why not? I'm your sister._

_Casey: I just can't _

Lizzie pleaded with her eyes. Casey finally caved.

_Casey: You have to promise you won't tell anyone _

_Lizzie: I promise_

_Casey: Cross you're heart and hope to die._

_Lizzie: yes_

_Casey: stick a needle in you're eye_

Lizzie was starting to get annoyed.

_Lizzie: Casey just tell me_

_Casey: I kissed Derek _

Lizzie's jaw dropped

_Casey: And he asked me to be his girlfriend_

_Lizzie: what? How did this happen?_

_Casey: well he told me he's been I love with me since he first saw me and cant remember exactly when I knew I like him but I think it was around Friday._

_Lizzie: Well it was about time_

_Casey: What? _

_Lizzie: Casey every one notices. I mean the way you guys bicker it just screams couple. I think even mom and George notice , but they would never admit that._

_Casey: wow Lizzie you're taking this better than I expected. But remember you can't tell anyone._

_Lizzie: I already promised I wouldn't._

Derek was still waiting for Sally's response. She looked like she was out of it for a few seconds, and then she snapped back into reality.

_Sally: of course not Derek I could never forget about you. You were all I thought about for months. But I was lonely and I figured you had already moved on here and I needed to do the same in Vancouver._

_Derek: I tried to move on too but every girl I kissed reminded me of you. Except for one?_

_Sally: who?_

_Derek: I don't think now is the right time to talk about that?_

_Sally: How much do you like her?_

_Derek: I'll tell you when it's the right time._

Sally's facial expression was between sad and disappointed. It hurt Derek to see her like that but he couldn't forget about Casey

_Sally: So you moved on too_

_Derek: Not until a few days ago._

Lizzie went to her room with Casey's laptop in her hand and locked the door. Marti went downstairs where all the adults were now talking to Jason. Casey slowly stepped out of her room and quietly walked towards Derek's door when she was sure Lizzie and Marty were gone. She inched her right ear as close as she could to his door to better hear the conversation between Derek and Sally.

_Sally: So what? Now you completely got over me_

_Derek: Sally its not that its just_

_Sally: Its just what. Don't you love me anymore_

Derek was doubting if he ever really loved sally. Now it seemed that he only fell for sally to compensate for not having Casey.

_Derek: I don't know_

What was he saying? He knows that he doesn't love her. Why couldn't he tell her? The silence was killing sally while Derek was still in deep thought. Sally couldn't take it anymore and she leaned into him and pressed her lips against his. Derek began to remember the night he first kissed Casey. It had been so rough yet so soft, he loved every minute of it. He had forgotten he was kissing Sally as his tongue parted her lips.

Casey couldn't hear anything so she decide to open the door just a little bit. She peeked in and saw what was going on. She was so angry she forgotten her intensions and slammed the door open. Derek and Sally heard the noise and quickly pulled apart.

_Derek: Casey_

Tears quietly fell from Casey's eyes and she turned around and ran…

* * *

**This Chapter didn't turn out exactly how i wanted to...I hope my readers don't hate me but there might be a little more Dally...But this is absolutely positively a Dasey...Hope you enjoyed it. Review good, bad, Random are greatly appreciated. Show me some luv :-) **


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is the real chapter eight. Took a little longer then promised and im sorry for that. I hope you like it. Also i want to tell you that reviews are what keep me going. If i dont read some i think that people arent interested in my story. So if you're reading this and you do like my story or you just have something to say i would really love to read what you think about the chapters and the story or any suggestions. so please spare a couple of seconds to write a review for this poor lady. Thanks :-)**

* * *

She ran out the door in a second. Derek had never seen anyone run so fast in his life. He had left Sally in the middle of his room to run after Casey. By the time he made it outside she had vanished. He didn't see which way she went . He went back in to the house and was startled by his father.

_George: Where was Casey going in such a hurry?_

_Derek: She forgot something at her friend's house._

_George: Then why did you run after her? You sure you didn't do anything to her?_

_Derek: One I didn't run after her and two come on dad you know how girls are_

_George: Yeah_

Derek realized that he still had some explaining to do. He went up to his room where sally was standing exactly as he left her.

_Sally: What happened? Where did Casey go?_

_Derek: Casey has been having some problems lately_

_Sally: But why did she run out like that when she saw us?_

_Derek: Casey's been having some problems lately it has nothing to do with you_

He didn't even process when he lied anymore

Three hours had come and gone. Derek was downstairs watching TV with Sally or at least he was pretending to. In the back of his mind he was wondering where Casey had gone. Jason and his parents went to a hotel and would go back to Vancouver with sally the next day. George had insisted that they stay, but they wanted to have a talk with their son alone before they left. Sally had decided to spend the rest of her day with the macdonald/Venturi's.

George and Nora walked into the living room. George immediately yelled

_George: Lizzie! Edwin! Marti! Dinner's ready_

_Nora: Where's Casey?_

_George: She went to her friend's house, but she should have been back by now_

Derek was getting really worried now.

_Derek: I know where she is I'll go get her_

Nora gave Derek a really surprised look.

_Nora: Well why don't we just call her?_

_Derek: No! I'll go get her_

_Nora: Oh…OK_

_Sally: Why don't I go with you?_

_Derek: No sally ,its ok_

Sally made a confused face at him. He grabbed his leather jacket and ran out the door before any one else made any more suggestions.

Great! Now he had to figure out where in the world Casey could be. He decided that the best thing he could do was to take the prince around the neighborhood and see if he could find her.

It had gotten dark a few hours ago and she had been walking around the park the whole night just thinking over her whole day. It was funny how in one day she had gone from completely shocked to the happiest she's ever been and now heart broken. She had never felt the way she was feeling now ever before. All her thoughts and feeling went back to one person. The person who until a few days ago was the bane of her existence.

That's when she saw it. Across the street from the bench she was sitting in …

The prince.

Derek started getting out of the car and as soon as she saw him, she started to make a run for it ,but it was no use. He was faster then her and this time he could see where she was going. Despite the advantage she had on him, he still managed to catch up with her. He grabbed her and spun her around.

_Derek: Casey what are you doing here?_

_Casey: I needed to be alone._

_Derek: Casey what you saw. It isn't like you think_

_Casey: Save it Derek_

She said it calmly rather than emotionally. He was surprised she was acting so cold. For the first time he wished Casey would get emotional like she usually did. He got nothing

_Casey: Can you just take me home please_

_Derek: Sure_

He said in a resignated tone.

The car ride was depressing . She kept quite and he was too afraid of how she would react to say anything. He was still surprised at the way she was reacting now.

When they got home Casey explained to Nora that she was tired and wanted to go to bed with out dinner. Derek didn't speak during dinner despite Sally's attempts at starting a conversation.

_Monday morning:_

There she was looking in the mirror. Not so different from the person she used to be. Yet things had changed. Eight hours of sleep made every thing seem so distant.

She turned around and spotted a blue feather on the mattress. She hadn't seen it before. With out much thinking she picked it up and carelessly threw it in her bag.

When she walked in the kitchen her whole world had fallen apart all over again. Sally and Derek were having breakfast in the island, and it infuriated her. They weren't doing anything else but having breakfast, Yet she felt a strong mixture of anger, sadness, and feelings of defeat. It was something she never expected to feel. Not knowing how to react she did nothing. She walked past sally and grabbed a granola bar. She wasn't about to have breakfast with them. Eventually she would have to get over it. She had to see Derek every day. This just wasn't the day to get over the this situation.

_Sally: Morning Casey_

Casey just walked right past her with out saying a word. Casey mentally scorned herself. She usually wouldn't be so rude, and it wasn't Sally's fault. Sally had no idea how Casey felt about Derek.

As soon as Casey walked out of the house Sally turned to Derek.

_Sally: What's up with her?_

_Derek: I don't know. I . I have to go._

Derek practically ran out the door to catch up with Casey.

_Derek: Where do you think you're going._

_Casey: To school?_

She said in a sarcastic voice

_Derek: Well the car is in the garage. Not out here._

Casey rolled her eyes. Did he actually think that she wanted to ride with him to school?

The car ride was uncomfortably quiet. Derek would steal glances at Casey , but she was indifferent towards him. Derek decided that now was the best time to explain things to Casey.

_Derek: Listen Casey…._

By that time she had already zoned out and didn't even realize he was speaking.

When they got to school Derek was still in mid sentence, when Casey quietly got out of the car and left him there now speechless.

At lunch time Casey sat down with her new friends. Hearing the guys make stupid jokes as Lina complained about their immaturity for the moment made Casey forget her situation with Derek.

_Renato: Why are you carrying that feather around? I mean is that some sort of weird cult thing or something._

Lina rolled her eyes.

_Lina: You're such an idiot._

_Casey: Actually its an amulet, it gives me strength_

_Renato: You don't really believe in that do you? I mean I'm sorry but I cant picture you lifting up any monster trucks any time soon._

_Casey: Its not that kind of strength ,and what is up with you hair is there some sort of bushy hair cult?_

_Renato: I would tell you but then I'd have to cut off all your pretty little hair._

Casey laughed and ran her fingers through Renato's hair She looked up at the table in front of them and saw Derek staring so hard at her she thought he might steal her soul. She stood up in order to break the connection.

_Emily: Where are you going._

_Casey: I'm just going to the washroom. I'll be back in a sec. _

She made her way out of the cafeteria and Derek followed.

Before she could go in the washroom she felt something violently pull her. Before she knew it she was in the janitor's closet. She looked at the hand that was on her arm. Her eyes were slowly moving up and she saw Derek's face.

_Casey: What the hell Derek?_

_Derek: I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing flirting with Goth boy in the cafeteria?_

_Casey: Don't talk like that about my friends, and don't be a hypocrite._

_Derek: How many times do I have to explain to you about sally?_

_Casey: None .I don't want to hear it._

She slammed the door to the janitor's closet as she left and before he could go after her the bell rang.

She walked in the door put her jacket on the coat rack and the first thing she saw was her. She thought sally would be gone by now, but there she was sitting in Derek's chair.

_Casey: Sally_

_Sally: Hey_

_Casey: Um…Didn't your plane leave already?_

_Sally: Yeah Jason and his parents left already..but .. I'm staying…this is where I belong_

_Casey: oh_

_Sally: You know Casey I'm so glad I have a friend like you to talk to . I mean I was so alone in Vancouver._

_Casey: Yeah. You can tell me anything_

_Sally: I don't know how I'm going to get the courage to tell my parents that I'm pregnant. They don't even know I came back._

_Casey: I'm sure you'll find a way. Were here for you. You know._

_Sally: Yeah. You're family has been so nice. I cant believe they're letting me stay here until I figure things out._

What? She couldn't believe Sally was staying. She realized that her feelings for Derek were clouding her empathy towards Sally. She knew that Sally was going through a tough time in her life.

_Casey: I'm going to be upstairs. Anything you need call me._

A few seconds after she went in her room Derek marched in.

_Derek: Listen Casey Eventually you're going to have to listen to me._

_Casey: Ok. Talk_

_Derek: Really?_

_Casey: Yeah_

_Derek: Sally was the one who kissed me and Casey I love you. Its always been you. I thought I loved sally, but that's only because she is so much like you._

Despite herself, she believed him. There was a certain sincerity in his voice.

_Casey: Derek, Even if I did believe you. We are never going to work out. I mean we didn't even start dating yet and we are already fighting. _

_Derek: That's not true _

Casey rolled her eyes and sighed.

_Derek: I can prove to you that this can work out._

He left the room that was now filled with sadness. Casey told herself she wasn't going to cry. That was the old Casey, the new Casey was strong.

_A few hours later:_

Sally made her way down stair from a very long nap. There she spotted the very person she wanted to see. She was happy there was no one else around that could ruin the moment.

_Derek: hey you_

_Sally: Hey. Can we talk_

_Derek: Sure what about?_

_Sally: Derek I think we should really get back together. Don't worry about my pregnancy I can take care of my baby by myself. Derek I love you and you love me and I want to be with you._

With all the sadness in his heart he told her.

_Derek: Sally I'm sorry. I already told you I'm in love with some one else. I cant lie to you. I cant be with you knowing that you really love me and I cant love you._

_And at the top of the stair case where no one could notice was Casey listening to everything._

**Line from next chapter.**

* * *

Derek: what kind of flowers should i get?

Edwin: Daisys. Duh


	9. Chapter 9

Sally barged into Derek's room and he suddenly looked up from his computer desk.

_Sally: I thought I heard something. Aren't you supposed to be in school?_

_Derek: Yeah. I just wasn't up to it _

_Sally: What's wrong?_

_Derek: Sally I can't tell you_

_Sally: Derek I get it. You don't have those kinds of feelings for me. But I still want to be in your life. Who says we cant be friends?_

_Derek: of course we can be friends._

_Sally: so... then tell me what's bothering you_

_Derek: You remember that girl I told you about_

_Sally: Of course_

She said fighting the urge to cry.

_Derek didn't notice the shakiness of her voice._

_Derek: Well were having some problems_

_Sally: who is she?_

Derek shook his head

_Derek: Sally I cant tell you that._

_Sally: We're friends and I want to help you. I can't do that unless you tell me._

_Derek. O.K I'll tell you with four conditions._

_Sally: OK? _

She said in a confused voice

_Derek: One you wont freak out. Two you cant tell her you know. Three you cant tell anyone at all. Four you WONT freak out._

_Sally: OK_

_Derek: OK. Here it goes....Ok....You sure you want to know?_

_Sally: Yes!_

She said sounding very annoyed.

_Derek: Its Casey_

He said looking away from sally. As if not looking at her would some how make what he said sound different.

Sally sighed deeply. It wasn't a surprised sigh. It almost sounded like she was relieved

_Derek: Are you OK?_

_Sally: Yeah_

_Derek: Aren't mad?_

_Sally: No.. I should have guessed it was Casey._

_Derek: What do you mean?_

_Sally: I don't know. I guess deep down I already knew._

Derek gave her a sympathetic look. Sally shook her head.

_Sally: So what's going on? What did you do to her?_

Derek took a deep breath.

_Derek:Remember when she ran away yesterday._

_Sally: Yeah when she saw us.._

_Derek: Yeah_

_Sally: So this is my fault?_

_Derek: no you didn't know_

_Sally: Derek I'm sorry._

_Derek: Don't be. I told you its not your fault its mine. _

_Sally: Oh. Derek._

_Derek: Yesterday she told me that we wouldn't work out because we were already having problems and we haven't even started dating._

_Sally: Well she's kind of right. I mean your parents ARE Married._

_Derek: So you think I should just give up?_

_Sally: No. Of course not. I think should show her how much you love her._

She said in a reassuring tone his head and she planted a kiss on his forehead. She walked out of his room feeling like her heart had been broken, stomped on and then salted. She wondered how all this was affecting the baby. She walked into Marti's room where she was startled by Casey.

_Casey: Why haven't you unpacked?_

She thought that if sally was planing to stay a while she would have already settled.

Sally: well, I changed my mind I want to talk to my parents and see how they feel about the pregnancy.

_Casey: Oh._

_Sally: Yeah. Um... Aren't you supposed to be in school._

_Casey: I really wasn't up to it, but now I think I'll go. _

_Sally: Casey McDonald late. I never thought id see the day._

_Casey: Sally I didn't mean to eavesdrop._

Or maybe she did.

_Casey: But I heard you talking to Derek. Sally I'm sorry._

_Sally: Casey its no ones fault. These things just happen_

_Casey: So you don't hate me?_

_Sally: of course not. Casey you 're my friend and I love Derek. I want you two to be happy._

Casey got to school in in the middle of second period. It felt a little liberating knowing that for the first time in her life she was late. Of course she got detention but it didn't bother her.

The rest of the day she avoided Derek at all cost. He made attempts at talking to her. He tried to approach her several times at her locker, but she walked away. He also tried passing her a note in English class but she crumbled it up and threw it away on her way out before even reading it. He was running out of ways to get her attention with out making it obvious to others he was trying to talk to her. He decided to give up and wait until they got home where she couldn't avoid him.

When Derek got home Casey hadn't arrived yet. Probably because she was too hard headed to be in the same car as him.

Edwin was sitting in Derek's chair and was surprised that Derek didn't immediately kick him out.

_Edwin: Sup bro. What's wrong?_

_Derek: Shut up Edwin_

_Edwin: come on bro. . You can tell me_

_Derek: Fine _

He sighed

_Derek: I'm having girl problems_

_Edwin: What did you do to Casey?_

Derek was beyond shocked

Derek: WHAT

_Edwin: I heard Casey and Lizzie talking_

_Derek: So much for not telling any one._

_Edwin: So what did you do?_

_Derek: Why do you assume its my fault._

_Edwin: Because it always is_

Derek sighed again

_Derek: yeah I guess it is. Dude she wont even talk to me_

_Edwin: Do you need any help x_

_Derek: I need all the help I can get_

_Edwin : Lets starts with flowers_

_Derek: I don't do flowers_

_Edwin: yeah but you know chicks love that stuff_

_Derek: What kind of flowers should I get her_

_Edwin: Daisy's duh_

_Derek: Of course those are her favorites_

He only knew that because he over heard her talking to Emily once on the phone complaining about how max never did any chivalrous

_Edwin: so where is Casey anyway_

_Derek: Probably walking home. She refuses to even be in the same car as me_

_Edwin: dude yo really messed up_

_Derek: Wait aren't you even a little surprised I like Casey_

_Edwin: Not really no_

_Derek gave Edwin a confused look_

_Edwin: Dude you must have really messed up but I think I know how to fix it._

_20 minutes later_

Casey got home and there was no one there. She quickly made her way upstairs before she had any chance of seeing Derek, she got to her room she saw her bed was completely drowned with daisies. On top of the flowers in the middle of the bed was a small note.

It read

I must have done something right

for cupid to bring an angel named Casey

and even though sometimes she drives me crazy

I hope she forgives me with these daisies.

Casey quickly ran out of the room and knocked violently on Derek's door.

_Casey: Derek Open up I know you're in there._

She didn't actually know weather he was in there or not. She hadn't notice any one when she got home.

_Casey: De-rek_

Derek opened the door and violently pulled Casey in. He shut the door. She was now facing him. Glaring at him.

_Derek: What did I do this time?_

_Casey: Derek how dare you. That is the worst. Sappiest. Badly written. Sweetest. Cutest thing anyone has ever done for me._

That's when she started crying.

_Derek: Casey I'm sorry for the bad poem. But I thought you would.._

_Casey: I do. I love it Derek and how did you know my favorite flowers._

_Derek: its a secret._

_Casey: I love you Derek _

_Derek: I love you too._

He pulled her in to a passionate kiss.

_Derek: Come on we have to go_

_Casey: where_

_Derek: I can't tell you_

_Casey: Derek you know I hate surprises_

_Derek: I know. Trust me its not a big deal_

_Casey: Then why cant you tell me_

_Derek: Can we please just go._

_Casey: OK but this is the first and last time I go anywhere with you with out knowing where first._

Casey recognized the streets where they were heading to. He was taking them to the same place they went when they got "lost".

_Casey: Derek why did you bring me back to the middle of nowhere?_

_Derek: You'll see_

He got out of the car and opened the door for her. She smiled incredulously. They walked for about two minutes and reached a dark place where they could barely see the road. Casey looked terrified at the trees surrounding them.

_Casey: tha..a..at is where were going?_

_Derek: yeah._

She grabbed on to his arm as tight as she could. Suddenly she started seeing the woods get lighter and lighter. They reached an empty circular spot that was surrounded by trees. There were candles every where and a very elegant table set up for two. There was a stage set up where Strictly classless along with Ralph and Sam where ready to start playing. Casey couldn't believe it. Derek pulled out the chair for her and she sat with out words.

After a few seconds they finally came to her.

_Casey: How did you manage this?_

_Derek: Casey I would do anything for you. That's why no matter how much we fight this is going to work out. _

The band started playing as Edwin and Lizzie approached them dressed as waiters.

_Derek: would you like to dance?_

She couldn't believe it

_Casey: yeah_

That night it seemed that all the problems of the outside world didn't phase them. Like they were the only two people left in the world at that moment and every thing revolved around them.

_Casey: Promise me its going to be like this for ever_

she whispered in his ear as they danced

_Derek: only if you kiss me_

and so she did.....

* * *

With Casey's help Derek improved his grade that semester and got accepted into the same college she did. He got a hockey scholarship and became a director. Casey couldn't decide on a mayor and realized that her passion had always been dancing. Her junior year of college she decided to audition for an arts school and got in. That same year Derek popped the question and they told their parent. George and Nora weren't too happy but accepted it after talking to Dennis an Abby. Casey and Derek traveled the world for a year and then decided to settle down and form a family.

Sally eventually married surprisingly enough Edwin. She calls Lizzie when ever she needs to keep him in line.

Lizzie became an actress and was featured in many of Derek's films along with Casey.

Marti inherited Casey's amulets. She uses them to help others and but mostly to help herself. She went on to be the she was the most popular girl in high school ( mostly because she's Derek's little sister, although she likes to think its because of the amulets)

George and Nora Accepted the paths their kids took in life. They retired and live peacefully in the house that was once filled with kids. They host a family reunion every summer where they all meet up and stay a few days.

* * *

**I just want to apologize for the bad poem Lol....anyways thanks for reading my first fanfic... it might not be the best but im proud of it.**

**A big thank you to **

**Juju Jonas , Kedern, LexieCoop, NicoleKatieMoe, Sailor-Lit, bandgeek2010, bex81385, fanficrulez, jonasbrotherlover, and lolwitme28 because you guys added me to your alerts and faves and you encourged me to keep writting with your reviews when i was self counsious about my writing.....so thanks and i hope every one who comes across this fic likes it :-) laterz**


End file.
